<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapper by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200875">Trapper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Metal Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted Metal (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Children, Apes &amp; Monkeys, Battle, Canon - Video Game, Car Chases, Cars, Competition, Decapitation, Free Verse, Gen, Golf, Hide and Seek, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Jungle, Nostalgia, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Threats of Violence, Tournaments, Toys, Volcanoes, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on Trapper from Twisted Metal: Small Brawl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Metal Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapper</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>A poem based on Trapper from <em>Twisted Metal: Small Brawl</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>You can duck behind the giant spider in the jungle<br/>
Circle the pyramid on the ancient hill all you please<br/>
Leap across the lava-spewing volcano<br/>
But it won’t <em>putt</em> you at ease<br/>
Far or not, he’ll find you<br/>
This mysterious hunter, relentless and armed to the teeth<br/>
Overstocked on napalm, roman candles, and missiles<br/>
Heedless of your grief<br/>
He’s after your severed head instead of pelt<br/>
The camo-camouflaged predator<br/>
Oo oo oo ah ah ah ah!<br/>
Swinging a barrel of monkeys at you<br/>
The angry, red pranksters<br/>
Watch out! Those bumper tiki spears aren’t just decals!<br/>
They’re where he’ll mount your hacked-off head<br/>
A devastating accident?<br/>
No, in minigolf mayhem, you’re Trapper’s biggest game</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>